


One to Take the Edge Off

by andthwip



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caught, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Facial, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Masturbation, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Praise Kink, The Author Regrets Everything, almost if you squint, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: It sparks a buzz arousal down his spine, he moans high in his throat and fuck – fuck, he isn’t going to make it until Harley’s home.One to take the edge off makes sense, right?Peter knows if by some miracle he did manage to wait on Harley, he wouldn’t last nearly as long as he’d want to.It’d be so over as soon as Harley got his lips on his.So, yeah. One to take the edge off makes complete sense right now.





	One to Take the Edge Off

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my Bucky/Peter hospital AU but I changed it to Harley and Peter because I can. I am trash but I love these two dorks.

Peter’s _horny_.

Horny and sprawled out on Harley’s couch watching some shitty comedy on Netflix, legs jittering and fingers twitching as he wills his boner to go down.

Peter doesn’t know why he’s itching to touch himself so badly, he woke up semi hard, but that’s normal for him. Nothing happened in his dreams that could get him off, that he can remember.

The kid’s just _horny_.

Harley will be back from Tony’s lab in a few hours and he can _definitely_ wait that long, he can definitely wait until his boyfriend gets home to fuck him so dirty and hard, he forgets his name.

Peter whimpers at the thought, hips twitching upward and his dick catches on the seam of his sweats, even in his underwear the feeling has his dick throbbing. He bites his lip, a hand slipping down his, well _Harley’s_, Clash shirt. Peter drops his head to his shoulder, inhaling the leftover cologne and detergent on it from the night before.

It sparks a buzz arousal down his spine, he moans high in his throat and fuck – _fuck_, he isn’t going to make it until Harley’s home.

One to take the edge off makes sense, right?

Peter knows if by some miracle he did manage to wait on Harley, he wouldn’t last nearly as long as he’d want to.

It’d be so over as soon as Harley got his lips on his.

So, yeah. One to take the edge off makes complete sense right now.

Peter sighs a breath of relief when he gets his hand around his cock inside his boxers, moaning as he spreads the precum leaking from his tip down his shaft. He swipes the tip, biting his lip has he thrusts his hips into his tight fist.

He jerks himself off like that for a little while, thrusting up into his hand as desperate little noises fall from his lips.

But the angle’s just not right like this, it’s just not doing _enough_ for him.

After another few tugs, Peter lets out a frustrated growl. He hauls himself up and makes his way to Harley’s bedroom, shoving his sweats and boxers down and kicking them off as he flops belly first onto the king-sized bed in front of him.

The way his dick drags long the sheets makes Peter shiver, a quiet little _oh_, crawling its way from his throat. It’s been a while since Peter’s gotten off like this, not since he and Harley started fucking a few months ago.

Peter thrusts his hips, grinding against the comforter under him. He gasps, fisting the sheets in his hands, knuckles white with pleasure. Peter sits up on his elbows taking the comforter with him, grinding harder, faster, his head thrown back while he whimpers.

He scrambles to grab his pillow, folding it in half and stuffing it between his shaking legs. Peter looks down as he rolls his hips, he’s already leaking against the pillow. A link of precum from the tip of his cock joins him to the pillow, if Harley was here, he’d be trying to lick it off his cock. The thought alone makes him twitch, moaning as he thrusts into it again.

Peter thinks he better put something down, so he has something to cum on that isn’t <strike>Harley’s</strike> _Tony’s_ expensive pillow cases. He pulls his blanket from under the comforter, quickly dabbing the stain before laying it over the pillow.

The blanket is soft and fluffy, and it feels _so_ _good_ against his aching cock, he can’t help but let out a little whine at the drag. Peter reaches down to thumb over the head, his back bowing as he grinds into the touch. He doesn’t recognise the mewl that escapes his lips, he does it again and spreads more pre-cum down his length. The next thrust is smoother with a bit more slickness and Peter just _can’t _– almost unable to cope with the sensation coiling in his abdomen, it’s like his senses are dialled up to eleven. The friction against his cock is so fucking delicious.

“Oh – Oh fuck,” Peter groans, squeezing his eyes shut as his fingers running teasingly over his cock as he moves.

His free hand bunches the shirt he’s still wearing up, slipping to tease one of his nipples. Peter feels another blurt of precum leak out of his cock, he bites his lip as he squeezes harder, tugging on it almost.

The pleasure in Peter’s stomach coiling tighter as his hips move faster almost completely on their own, chasing his orgasm. Peter falls forward, unable to hold himself up as he braces himself on his elbows as he grinds harder.

Reckless long thrusts that have him pink cheeked and panting into the sheets, he grabs his hair and pulls, wishing so hard it was Harley’s long fingers in it, grabbing it on just the right side of painful the way he knows Peter likes a little too much.

Peter knows he’s close, he’s so, so, _so_ close. Just a _little_ more friction and he’s _there_.

His eyes screw shut as he moans with abandon as another flood of precum spurts from his flushed cockhead.

He whimpers, grinding harder again, hips faltering their perfect rhythm.

_Fuck, yes – yes, so fucking close… Fuck, shit – right there. I’m gonna – I’m –_

“Damn Webs, is it my birthday already?” A voice drawls from the doorway, Peter startles up onto his knees, almost losing his balance as he swings his head around to see Harley smirking at him, his face is covered in black smears of oil, stretching down his neck and even onto his bulging biceps, Peter can’t help the interested twitch of his cock.

“Shit – Shit, shit.” Peter curses, pulling his shirt down to try and hide his very prominent boner, “Harley – I – I – Um, _fuck_.”

“By all means, don’t stop on my account,” He drawls, shoulder leaning more into the doorframe as his arms cross tightly over his chest.

Peter gulps, his mouth opening and closing, unable to form words or a sentence. Harley hums from the door way, jutting out his chin as he checks Peter over with hooded eyes. He shudders, pulling at the hem of his shirt again. Tears gathering in his eyes as he stares at Harley.

“M’Sorry Harls,” Peter whimpers brokenly, tears threatening to spill over, “I – I couldn’t wait for you to get back. I uh – I woke up really horny and – and I thought I could wait for you to get back after the lab work, but I – I just couldn’t.”

“Shh, Sweetheart,” Harley coos, pushing himself off of the doorframe and sauntering over to Peter, “It’s alright, you’re allowed to make yourself feel good.”

Harley reaches out for his hands when he gets to the edge of the bed and Peter reluctantly knee crawls to him, keeping a hand on his shirt to cover himself. He lets himself fall into Harley’s shoulder, nuzzling into the soft skin of his neck while Harley’s hand slips to thumb the dip of his hips.

“Did it make you feel good?” Harley asks softly, smoothing his hand over his hips and squeezing, “Were you close?”

“Yeah – yeah, I was really close to coming,” Peter mumbles into his neck, stealing a kiss from under his jaw.

Harley hums in response and the sticky flare of embarrassment doesn’t seem to start fading until Harley’s fingers trail down over the smooth skin above his cock, Peter’s breath hitches as he runs his fingers over his cock, he’s still more than half hard.

Peter bites back a moan when Harley wraps a hand around him, sweeping over the head teasingly. He grips the front of Harley’s Stark Industries shirt, pulling him impossibly closer and pressing a wet kiss to his exposed neck.

“Harls,” Peter says breathily, his dick almost completely hard again, “Baby, please…”

“You want me to touch you, gorgeous?” Harley asks, voice deep and husky. Peter jerks his hips into his hand, “Want me to make you feel good?”

“_Yes_,” Peter gasps as Harley speeds up his actions, stroking him until he’s completely hard and leaking against Harley’s palm.

Harley eventually takes his hand away and Peter makes a little desperate noise in the back of his throat, whispering a pathetic little _please_.

“Stop teasin’ me, Harls,” Peter whines petulantly, biting into Harley’s neck.

“I wanna see you get off ridin’ your pillow, show me what I was missin’ earlier,” The older boy rumbles back, sliding a hand into Peter’s damp curls, “And you ain’t even kissed me yet anyways, Sweetheart. I think I deserve to tease.”

Harley pulls Peter’s head back gently, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glassy as Peter breaks his loose hold and presses his lips firmly into Harley’s, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing in impossibly closer to him. Harley sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and Peter can’t help the spike of pleasure when he ruts against Harley’s shirt, leaving little dabs of precum in his wake.

Peter submits to Harley easily and opens his mouth so Harley’s tongue can slip inside, he preens against the contact and the other boy sighs into his mouth. Peter can’t help but tug on the hair at the base of Harley’s neck, pulling back to take a breath and place his forehead on Harley’s, breathing deeply through his nose.

“C’mon, show me,” Harley urges with a smile and Peter nods, ignoring the self-consciousness flickering through his chest, he shifts and lets the other boy reach behind him for the pillow.

He spreads his legs and to let Harley stuff the pillow between them, Peter settles himself back down, letting his dick drag against Harley in the process before giving an experimental few thrusts against the pillow. He bunches his shirt up again, enough to let Harley brush the pad of his thumb against his nipple, Peter throws his head back and moans loud, fingers slipping down to run over his cock again.

“Harls – Harls, I wanna – I wanna see you touch yourself,” Peter pants, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he jerks forward shakily, the coiling feeling in his abdomen curls tighter.

Harley nods almost blankly before taking a step back to pull his shirt over his head and unbutton his jeans, Peter eyes his hardened cock imprinting against the grey fabric of his boxers, leaving a wet patch in its wake. Peter’s mouth waters as Harley starts to teasingly hook his thumbs in the waistband, lowering it slowly.

The first peek of Harley’s nearly trimmed pubic hair has Peter breathless, silently begging for more as his hips slow to a languid rhythm, he wants to watch Harley exactly like this _forever_.

“This doing it for you, Sweetheart?” Harley drawls with a twisted smirk, “You wanna see me touch my myself for you?”

Peter nods frantically with a punched out moan, his rhythm faltering as he leans in a bit further.

Harley obliges, slowly pulling down to show Peter his cock. It bounces against his stomach and Peter lets out a little high-pitched whine before licking his lips.

“Wan’ you to – _ah fuck_ – come on my face,” Peter rasps out, leaning his lithe body completely over the pillow to make a grabby hand at his boyfriend, trying his best to entice him to come closer, “Wan’ taste you, baby.”

Peter watches as Harley steps out of his underwear, tugging his cock a few times as he walks back to him. He taps Peter’s lips with his leaking cockhead, he moans as he tries to take him him into his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste the leaking slit.

He ruts harder against the blanket and opens his mouth to let Harley slip inside, he hollows his cheeks and bobs his head. The older boy lets out the most _delicious_ moan and Peter’s hips stutter, almost choking as he takes him in deeper, craving more of that sound.

“You feel so good, Sweetheart,” Harley rasps, his hips twitching forward ever so slightly into Peter’s mouth.

A free hand comes up to stroke the part of Harley’s dick Peter can’t reach with his mouth, moving in time with his bobbing. Peter lets his tongue lave over the vein on the underside of his cock, Harley almost loses all composure at the feeling.

His eyes are screwed shut as his fingers come up to thread themselves into Peter’s hair, he gasps around the long cock in his mouth when Harley pulls just the right side of painful.

“I can’t – Harley, I’m gonna – fuck,” Peter knows his voice is _wrecked_, pulling off of Harley and stroking him in time with the roll of his hips, “I’m so – I’m so cl – close…”

“Come for me, Sweetheart,” Harley groans, his grip tightening in Peter’s hair, his voice low and gravelly, “Show daddy how good you are.”

Peter mewls, hands falling to grip the sheets under him until his knuckles are white as Harley whispers sweet praises to him, tugging his hair and jerking his leaking cock. 

“Harley - Harley – fuck – I’m gonna,” Peter gasps out as a warning, rutting down once more before coming all over the pillow and blanket, “I’m coming - fuck, Harley, I’m _coming_.”

Peter whines with over sensitivity when he moves to lie on his stomach in front of Harley, he quivers but takes the other boy into his mouth again. He bobs his head and hollows his cheeks before Harley’s pulling back and coating Peter’s lips, nose and eyelashes with his come. 

The noise Harley makes when he comes makes Peter’s dick give a valiant twitch in effort to get hard again, he ignores it and his lips peek out to taste the come on his lips. 

“You look so good like this,” Harley whispers, wiping a streak of cum from under his eye with a thumb, he holds it to Peter’s lips, he sucks the digit into his mouth enthusiastically.

Peter hums around the digit before popping off with a shy smile, “I love you, Harls.”

“I love you too,” Harley grins at him before throwing himself onto the bed, “Nap time?”

Peter lets out a bark of laughter as he rolls to snuggle into Harley’s chest, “Yes, _Daddy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this badly written filth!


End file.
